The Forgotten God
by Kyr13Nemea
Summary: Akihito Igarashi (Igarashi Akihito), aspiring writer and artist. Loving son and brother. Just a kind and average man. But after an unfortunate event saving the life of a child at the cost of his own. What fate is in store waiting for him? !Revamped. Rated T for mild coarse language and mild suggestive themes. Credit for the art goes to Anrui
1. The Fool 0 - Life 0

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some other ideas.**

**All rights reserved to Ichiei Ishibumi–sama... Don't sue me!**

* * *

**Prologue - The Fool 0 - Life 0**

"He lost everything in a single moment of stupidity. As he stared at the dark clouds looming over him he felt something snap from within. He cried towards the heavens cursing every divine being he could think of, and gradually descended into madness."

"Finally." A man in his mid-twenties leaned onto the back of his seat and stretched his arms. The sounds of popping and cracking earned a moan of satisfaction from him.

He had a mop of black hair and hazel eyes. His body build had the right amount of muscle in the right places neither buff nor skinny. He wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans.

He continued working on something that seemed to be a novel. He worked diligently for hours and only stopped when an alarm chimed.

"It's break time already? But I haven't even gone to proofreading the second–" He was interrupted by the rumbling sound from his starving belly. His face sported a light blush. "I guess something to bite won't hurt."

Standing up he made his way into the kitchen and checked his fridge for something to eat. "Eggs, Milk, Water, Carrots... What's an empty bottle doing here?" He quickly took the bottle and threw it into the trash.

"There isn't any ready-made food in the fridge. It looks like I need to buy some." He grabbed his keys placed on the kitchen counter and wore his black jacket hanging on the side of his couch.

Looking around the place it looks like it hasn't been cleared for years. Well, except for his workplace which has been maintained at least once every three days.

He let out a sigh, mentally noting to clean the place as soon as possible. His hand reached out for the door handle but he glanced back at the room double-checking if he forgot something.

His gaze landed at the living room table. More specifically an ordinary brown leather-bound journal.

His eyes flickered seemingly in self-conflict before releasing a sigh filled with sentiment and picked up the journal.

"It's been a while since I have reviewed the notes and ideas I have written here." He chuckled. "I also haven't finished some drawings here. I'll change that as I go grab something to eat ."

* * *

"One bowl of pork and miso ramen please." He said to the friendly owner of the small ramen stand he's currently in.

"One bowl coming right up!" replied the owner who went to prepare his order.

Our protagonist took a quick sniff of the aromatic air around him before shifting his focus onto the notebook which he slowly opened.

His eyes were greeted by the sight of his first drawing. An uncolored sketch of a person floating in the midst of what seemed to be stars. The person itself had no notable features but the space around him was the opposite. Four large stars placed on the edges of the drawing had images within them. The first star had a drawing of a throne with a featureless person sitting on it dressed in royal garments. People were kneeling in front of him either in fear or reverence.

The second star pictured what seemed to be people battling each other but among their midst is a featureless person clashing against both sides and even seemed to be winning.

The third star portrayed another featureless person but he was hiding in the shadows watching the world continue on its course, observing the events happening as time passed.

The fourth star depicted two persons in king's garb with a round table separating them. They shook hands as their subjects behind them cheered at the prospect of peace. Between these two kings was a featureless person who seemed to have mediated the peace talks between them.

_'This drawing was inspired by a dream I had one night, I still wonder what it means 'til this day.' _He turned to the next page and found notes relating to some ideas for a narrative.

_'A concept of demons and humans, and gradual overlapping of both worlds? Hmm, maybe I'll work on that sometime.' _After a few minutes of reading the content found in the notebook. His attention was caught by a bowl being placed right in front of him. His order has been served.

"Itadakimasu." He slowly savored his meal while tossing ideas here and there within his mind.

A ringing sound coming from his phone made him raise a brow and wonder who was calling him at this late hour.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he saw the name of the caller. He answered the call and greeted in a gentle tone.

"Chisaki, what made you call?"

"Can't I just ask how my Onii-san is doing?" Asked a woman's voice with a hint of a girly tone. "It's been a while since the last time we talked."

"So.." He drawled. "Do you still have that journal with several pictures of me in it?"

"Aki-nii-san!" Shouts Chisaki. "You know that's very embarrassing to talk about!"

"Chisaki! Why are you yelling? Are you talking to Akihito on the phone?" Asked another woman from behind the phone.

"Kaa-san! He's still teasing about that old journal of mine."

"I don't care about that journal. I still find it adorable that you had a crush on your older brother." Their mother chuckled.

"Muu~ You both are meanies~ Nii-san I'll give the phone to Kaa-san. You two go annoy each other hmph!"

"You don't want to talk to your precious Nii-san anymore?" Their mother teased.

"I-I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about!" Came Chisaki's somewhat muffled reply.

The sounds of heavy footsteps, the slam of a door and a "Make sure to clean your room before I finish the call Chisaki! Or else!" from their mother could be heard behind the phone

She sighed. "That girl has quite a temper sometimes." She cleared her throat and began to focus her attention towards her son on the phone.

"How have you been Akihito?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"All is good Kaa-san. I'm almost done with that novel I told you about a bit more editing and it's good to be published."

"That's great." She exclaimed with joy. "You're one step closer to achieving your dreams. I'm proud of you Musuko."

A heartfelt smile graced upon Akihito's face. "Thank you, Kaa-san." A comfortable silence ensued between the two of them.

They chatted for a bit more about other matters before Akihito stood up from his seat and paid for his bowl of ramen.

"Kaa-san I think I need to go back now. It's already late I'll talk with you some other time alright?"

"Oh, alright Musuko stay safe alright? Love you."

"I will. Love you to Kaa-san and say I love you to Chisaki will you."

"Alright I will, goodnight."

Akihito ended the call and pocketed his phone. He closed and took the journal heading straight to his apartment.

But alas fate wanted to play. As he approached the complex the building burst with blinding light and windows shattered into smaller pieces littering the ground.

An explosion happened.

With the sound of ringing stuck in his ears and his vision blurred he struggled to stand. He shook his head to clear his senses and looked around.

People came and went with buckets of water in hand. No doubt trying to douse the flames, even just partially, before the fire department arrives.

The sound of childish crying caught his ears and went towards its direction.

A little girl was bawling amidst flaming debris. The body of her mother lay unmovingly in front of her.

Seeing this, Akihito tried calling for help but others seemed to focus more on extinguishing the fire at the moment. Steeling his resolve he rushed in to save the girl.

The girl was in a state of shock and needed more convincing to move to safety.

Cracks started to appear on the building behind them.

Akihito tried using force but the girl firmly lingered in front of her mother's body.

As time passed the building continued to crack.

Left with no choice he carried the girl in his arms and tried to escape.

The girl struggled against his grasp. Slowing him down in the process.

The sounds of cracks became louder, looking up his worst fears were realized. The building would soon collapse and they are still within the area of its fall.

A hard decision has to be made. After pondering for a few seconds he finalized his decision and tossed the girl away from him.

At that moment the building collapsed. Time slowed as his life flashed before his eyes.

_'Looks like I won't be able to finish that novel after all. Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'm sorry.'_

He looked up towards the debris that is about to bury him alive. A single tear ran down his cheek as he remembered his little sister he was very fond of.

_'Chisaki, I guess this is goodbye. Be good to Kaa-san and Tou-san alright?' _

And everything went black.

* * *

_**Do you want to live?**_

An ancient voice asked the fateful question.

Instinctively he answered. _"Yes."_

He opened his eyes only to see darkness.

**_Then I give you my blessing._**

A soft light emanated from a brown leather-bound journal.

His eyes widened in mixed shock and confusion. Wondering why his journal had appeared seemingly from nowhere

It opened a page revealing his first illustration. The page glowed before disintegrating into specks of white light before phasing into his body.

_**As payment, I will take your left eye.**_

Pain racked his body, more specifically his left eye as it turned into specks of white light being replaced by something akin to an eye but it felt like it had... power.

Then the void around him brightened as multitudes of stars shimmered into existence. He observed them rotate all around him.

Something clicked. This spectacle before him is similar to the one in the drawing that went into his body.

_**Unimaginable power is within your reach, yet you know not where to find it.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A new beginning awaits.**_

* * *

**Next: Chapter 1 - The Fool 0 - Life 1**

**Well here is a rewrite of the first chapter. After a long period of absence and diving back into this story I kinda didn't like how I did The Fool Arc-ana (I rushed it straight into canon). Sooo... I decided to redo the story, focus more on the growth of the mc, and have a more active approach in messing the timeline (and also change his name, finally!). It also helps that I have more experience in writing now that I did some other works. I hope you look forward to this as much as I do!**

**Leave a review if you wanna say something~**

**See ya soon~!**

**Harem:**

**Shirone (Koneko)**

**Kuroka**

**Yasaka**

**Kunou**

**Grayfia**

**Sona**

**Ravel**

**Unconfirmed:**

**Serafall (Suggested)**

**Gabriel (Suggested)**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias**

**Asia**

**(C'mon guys give poor Issei some suggestions he only has these two angels- *ehem* devils in his harem. It was supposed to be his story after all.)**


	2. The Fool 0 - Life 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some other ideas.**

**All Rights Reserved to Ichiei Ishibumi - sama... This is a fanfiction.**

* * *

_'Kaa-san, Tou-san, I'm sorry.'_

**_Do you want to live?_**

**_Unimaginable power is within your reach, yet you know not where to find it._**

**_A new beginning awaits._**

* * *

Amidst the shining stars, I stood.

Pain wracked every fibre of my being as memories I did not own rushed into my mind.

Some memories depicted the world was created from nothing.

Others depicted the world was formed from chaos.

Conceived from primeval entities, Emerged from the depths of ancient waters, Discovered by continuous migration of humans, Exploits of Divine Twins.

All of them have one similarity, they tell the origins of the world.

And I felt it. The stars around me... _wanted_, to merge.

They started buzzing in delight as they converged.

As they passed by I tried peering into them. In one of the stars, I saw the vision of A great tree holding nine worlds in each of its branches.

In another star, I saw a spear churn the dark waters and made islands rise from the depths.

One after the other, the stars continued to merge until it formed a glowing sphere. It released an intimidating aura that threatened to crush my body into bits.

But strangely it also emanated a soothing presence that seems to be calling towards me.

Instinctively I reached out for the sphere. Before I could even touch it a voice whispered inside my head.

_"It's starting." _It giggled in the voice of a little girl._ "It's finally starting!"_

And it happened. The last star merged with its peers, with a burst of light it exploded.

After adjusting my eyes to the sudden flash I opened them and saw multiple versions of creation, happening at the same time in separate rifts.

In one rift, I saw the Biblical creation of the world. I saw God create everything in six days and rested on the seventh.

In another rift, I saw the Yoruban creation of the world. I saw the divinities led by Obatala who carried a mollusk which concealed soil, winged beasts, and some cloth-like material. He poured the contents of the mollusk onto the seas of the world and the winged beasts spread the soil everywhere shaping the landscape as they passed.

I wondered how I knew the names of the divinities within the rifts. I wasn't an avid fan of mythology in any point of my life.

After each creation in the different rifts was finished, just like the stars, they started to merge.

I felt a power raw and untamed starting to awaken within the rift created by rifts.

Slowly it took the shape of an ethereal snake-like cyan western dragon.

It roared like it's attempting to break free from invisible constraints.

Then, an unseen force took hold of it, it's form shattered and became wisp-like strands of energy.

The energy crept towards me and entered my body as if a spirit possessing a body.

_**This power I shall let you wield.**_

The ancient voice spoke.

**_But always know it isn't yours._**

The power coursed through my veins. I felt undefeatable.

But my joys were short-lived as pain, more severe than before, attacked every part of my body.

I tried resisting but it only served to worsen the situation.

Not able to hold on, cursed limits of my pain tolerance, my consciousness faded but not before hearing the ancient voice speaking of something I didn't quite understand.

_**I look forward to your progress, #*%!*^^-& *&-**_

* * *

In Hindu Cosmology, it was stated that the multiverse exists with each having their own Vishnu, Shiva, Brahma, everything the eye can see and the body can feel.

They weren't exactly right but they weren't exactly wrong either.

The multiverse exists but not in the way they have imagined.

In one universe the Hindu pantheon dominated religion without any contenders.

But in another universe, the Greek pantheon ruled the world instead.

One universe for one religious pantheon. A balance was created. But there was an exception.

One universe existed without any divine beings. The pantheons from the other universes saw this as an opportunity to become more powerful than the rest.

They subtly introduced their influence and presence through the inherent cracks found in the multiverse that couldn't be mended.

The cracks that connect the individual universes is known as,

The Dimensional Gap.

It led to the formation of tribes, kingdoms, sects, and empires divided by religious classification.

But in the end, the deities realized they couldn't enter through the cracks no matter how large the influence and faith they have gathered.

Without any substantial gains to motivate them, they left it alone and let nature take its course.

But that event sparked inspiration within me. I thought,

**_What happens when all of the pantheons reside in a single universe._**

With the ideas of a certain author in the godless universe, I had the replica of what I wanted.

But a universe with multiple pantheons couldn't possibly exist without the origin essence exploding.

After countless hours, days, and years of researching the origin essence, I have finally found the solution.

**_This project is bound to get interesting._**

* * *

This whole thing is surreal.

Sitting beside the Tigris River. Million years in the past.

Following the trail behind me leads to the city of Nippur, a city that existed in Ancient Mesopotamia.

Their patron god is Enlil, the god of wind, air, earth, and storms. He is also the chief of the Mesopotamian pantheon.

The first time he and I met we almost fought with each other as they deemed me as a threat.

* * *

_"Stop right this instant!"_

_I turned around to see a man dressed only in a skirt. He had four large wings, on his back a sickle was hanging which had specks of dirt still clinging onto it. A spear was held onto his side by a golden rope-like sash. He sported a warrior's helmet and his face grew a rectangular-shaped beard. His eyes shimmered like thunderclouds and the smell of rain stuck onto him._

_"Who are you and why are you here?" The regal voice asked once again._

_I was about to respond when I realized the one speaking was not the man in front of me but someone else._

_"It isn't polite to ask about someone when you don't show yourself first." I countered with a slight smirk. "Especially when you're using intimidation."_

_"An observant one aren't you?" The voice mused. "Most beings struck by the aura from melam would shiver in fear and answer my questions without even thinking twice."_

_He paused as if contemplating something._

_"This man is Ninurta. The one who pursued Anzu for stealing the Tablet of Destinies."_

_The air shimmered before me and revealed a man dressed in a skirt and a matching shawl. He had black hair that reached beneath his shoulders and a beard that reached down below his chest. His forehead was spotted with wrinkles akin to that of an elderly sage. On his head was a cone-shaped cap with seven superimposed ox horns. His eyes were a shade of grey that shined with inhuman wisdom._

_"My name is Enlil, chief of the Mesopotamian gods."_

* * *

After that incident, we met a few more times outside near the Euphrates and discussed my prolonged stay and conditions so that they won't chase me away.

I became friends with Enlil. He invited me into his home at Nippur, talked about mundane things, and gave advice to each other.

He made me into his advisor and gave me the name, Utultar. He trained me in different Mesopotamian magical arts which I appreciated deeply.

Lost in thought I haven't noticed someone sneaking up to me and slowly sat by my side.

Noticing the presence I smelt the air and relaxed. Knowing who owns that sea-like fragrance.

"Tiamat." A small smile crept onto my face. "You aren't supposed to be wandering about. You're still under the watch of the whole pantheon."

"But aren't you here? You could watch over me on behalf of Enlil himself."

She lay her head on my shoulders and released a long sigh.

"It's always relaxing when you're around." She stated. "No ancient geezers to annoy me."

"Technically, aren't you ancient yourself?" I asked in a lightly teasing tone.

"Hmph, now that's just rude."

Observing her features I reminisced the first time I met her.

She was imprisoned in the city of Assur, guarded by the dogs of the goddess, Gula.

At that time I was called by Enlil to help him reinforce a seal that caged Tiamat.

I agreed to help him, curious about how the primordial goddess Tiamat looked like.

But the moment I laid eyes on her I knew that I needed to save her.

Her long pale blue hair and deep blue-colored eyes.

She radiated the power of a dragon I could feel it resonating with my own.

She wore a skirt and shawl colored in deep blue.

But the most notable thing about her is the fact that her appearance matched a certain fictional character in my old word.

Tiamat from Highschool DxD.

After talking with Enlil, pulling in some old favors, he acknowledged my request to place Tiamat under my care. Under the condition that she be watched by anyone belonging to higher-ups of the pantheon at all times.

I and Tiamat developed an uncertain kind of relationship during the times she was under my care.

Putting that aside, the biggest question that stuck in my mind ever since was,

.

.

.

_**Am I truly in DxD?**_

* * *

**Next: Chapter 2 - The Fool 0 - Life 2**

**Here is the rewritten second chapter of the story. (Or is it more fitting to call it a revamp?)**

**Although I was somewhat reluctant to end it at that note. I decided to put the removed parts in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Harem:**

**Shirone (Koneko)**

**Kuroka**

**Yasaka**

**Kunou**

**Grayfia**

**Sona**

**Ravel**

**Unconfirmed:**

**Serafall (Suggested)**

**Gabriel (Suggested)**

**Tiamat (In Debate)**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias**

**Asia**

**See ya soon~**

**Edit: Minor changes, mostly missing words in sentences.**


	3. The Fool 0 - Life 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some other ideas.**

**All rights reserved to Ichiei Ishibumi–sama… If not, then there is no need for this disclaimer now, is there?**

* * *

_"It's starting. It's finally starting!"_

**_This power I shall let you wield._**

**_This project is bound to get interesting._**

_"My name is Enlil, chief of the Mesopotamian gods."_

_"Tiamat. You aren't supposed to be wandering about."_

**_"Am I truly in DxD?"_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Fool 0 - Life 2**

"Calm your mind and understand the abnormalities found on the entrails you hold."

Haruspicy, Hepatoscopy, or Hepatomancy. The ancient art of divination through animal entrails, more specifically the liver.

Enki, the god closely associated with wisdom, magic, and art, is personally training me in Haruspicy along with other kinds of magic including the forbidden art of Necromancy.

It still blew my mind that Necromancy existed ever since the Ancient Mesopotamian Era.

"Stop being distracted and focus, Utultar."

I quickly cleared my mind and wholeheartedly gave my attention to the animal liver I was currently holding.

"It is said that the liver is the center of thought and emotions, comprehending them would let you see glimpses of future events." He turned towards me still in his trademarked "instructor mode". "Especially animal liver. Do you know why is it so?"

Knowing the consequences of failing to answer a question we already learned about. My brain went overdrive to remember the answer.

"It's because animals are more in tune with the untouchable forces of nature, right?"

A smile bloomed on Enki's face. It was akin to the smile of a proud grandfather.

"It's good to know that you still remember our previous lessons. Now go on and comprehend the thoughts and emotions imprinted on it."

He sat down onto a chair ornamented with cast-bronze and carved-bone finials. A typical design in Mesopotamian furniture.

Enki wore garments similar to Enlil's. He had short grey hair and a beard that reached his chest. His eyes were the same colors as a meandering fresh-water river. On his right shoulder sat an eagle with vigilant eyes, poised, and ready to strike when commanded.

I brushed my hand across the entrails and slowly as if compelled by an invisible force, my eyes closed shut.

* * *

_"Do you really need to go?"_

_"I'll follow you anywhere even to the ends of the earth!"_

_"I shall give you the mandate everyone has set their eyes on."_

_"We have a deal."_

_"For the Grigori!"_

_"This will be our last stand against our adversaries."_

_"I am the Dragon of Domination and all of you shall submit! Crimson Blaze!"_

_"I shall leave this world to you then..."_

_"The New Satans will lead us into a new era of prosperity."_

_"The Holy Sword project has been approved."_

_"Rias!"_

"I see that my keeper has graced me with his presence. But I reckon you won't be here for long. As a reminder, I shall give you a gift.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Shocked and confused by what I have seen.

Seeing Ddraig, the "New Satans", The Holy Sword Project, and Rias as in Rias Gremory in the visions brought by Haruspicy added more evidence that I am in DxD.

"What did you see, Utultar?" I raised my head to Enki giving me a curious glance. "And don't you dare lie to me." There goes my plan of keeping the visions a secret.

"W-well," I stuttered. "I just saw some... interesting... things..."

He raised a single brow. "Oh? What kind of things?"

"A bloody war in the distant future. Waged by a powerful pantheon."

"Will it affect us?" Enki asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, it won't. But the pantheon is near our territories so it's too early to jump to conclusions."

Enki adopted a contemplating expression.

"Is it the Egyptian pantheon?"

The Egyptians already exist in this era? "The Egyptians?" I asked in mock ignorance.

"Yes. Their leader is named Ra, a sun god with the head of a falcon. Their domain is found southwest from ours."

He squinted his eyes at me. "It isn't them. Is it?" and asked in an ominous tone.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled wryly before shrugging nonchalantly. "Not quite. But I am curious about them."

"Hm." He grunted in disbelief. "Knowing you, your curiosity stems from the fact that they are a different pantheon. You just want to learn their magic and culture isn't it?"

My expression turned sheepish at his accusation. "Well... kinda?"

He only sighed. "Your thirst for knowledge never ceases to amaze me." He shook his head in amusement. "I'll tell Enlil about this. You better hope that he agrees."

As Enki went to inform Enlil about my little adventure I took the time to ponder about the visions.

_'The Three-way Great War that happened before the canon of DxD and the Heavenly Dragons' demise, The Devil Civil War, and something related to Rias.'_

_'Along with Tiamat and these visions. The theory of me being in the world of DxD is likely to be true if this goes on.'_

"Looks like you're in deep thought." a demure voice broke me out of my musings.

"Lady Ninhursag, it's a surprise to see you here." I hurriedly bowed my head as a sign of respect.

Ninhursag had raven black hair styled in the shape of an omega symbol. She wore a tiered-skirt with matching shawl and on her head was a horned head-dress.

"Is it really a surprise to see me in my husband's home?"

"Yes, it is." The voice came from the door. It was Enki, a small smile on his face. "You rarely come to visit me, my dear."

They both basked in each other embrace. It made quite a touching scene.

"Oh, and before I forget." He looked at my direction. "Enlil approved your request but on a certain condition."

"You will accompany him to peace talks with the Egyptians along with Nabu. You can have your sightseeing after that."

Thinking about the boring peace talks that are bound to occur I felt reluctant to agree but I had no choice but to comply if I want to meet the Egyptian pantheon with Enlil's consent.

* * *

"Let's go Muranu."

Muranu, son of Anzu whom Ninurta has slain, will be the one to carry us to Ancient Egypt.

Like his father, he is a lion-headed eagle. Instead of breathing fire and water, he can control wind and storms making him suitable as a mount.

He was named Muranu, little lion, because when he was found he looked more of a lion cub than an eaglet hatchling.

With Muranu's and Enlil's control over the winds. 8 days worth of travel was shortened into 3 days.

Using magic really has it's perks.

Arriving at the borders of Egypt, awaited us was a group of three men.

One of them had the head of an ibis. On his left hand was a rolled-up scroll made of papyrus while on his right was a stylus.

The other man had the appearance of a human. He wielded a spear and wore a head-dress with four feathers that stood upright. Egyptian symbols and a beard marked his face as his eyes hid his ruthless nature.

The last one who stood at the center seemed to be the leader of the group, had the head of a peregrine falcon. His head was crowned by a pschent, a symbol of kingship over Egypt. He radiated wisdom befitting of a ruler.

"Welcome to our abode, Enlil, god of storms. I am Horus, god of kings and acting chief." said the man with the falcon head.

Horus pointed to the man with the head of an ibis. "This is Thoth, god of writing and scribes." he pointed at the man holding the spear. "and this is Anhur, god of war and hunting."

"It's good to finally meet." replied Enlil.

"This is Nabu, our god of writing and scribes" He pointed towards Nabu who nodded in acknowledgment and greeting.

"And this," He pointed towards me. "is Utultar, my advisor. Although he isn't a god do not underestimate his power. It'll cost you."

The three gods of the Egyptian pantheon looked towards me with interest before Horus spoke.

"We'll guide you towards the city of Heliopolis where we discuss the details of the treaty and future collaborations our pantheons can work together."

Suddenly from the sands that surrounded us emerged jackal-headed men that wielded a pair of khopesh. Their eyes glowed red with malice.

"It's happening again." Stated Horus. "Anhur, Thoth, you know what to do."

Thoth unfurled his scroll and different hieroglyphs flew into the sky and formed a large circle. The sandmen shimmered with a blue light that restrained their movements.

Anhur released a bestial aura and his head morphed into a lion's. A defeating roar resounded in the area that shattered several sandmen.

Armed with his spear he jumped into the fray and battled with the remaining ones.

"Currently, our pantheon is dealing with a huge problem. Someone managed to gain a fragment of Set's power and has created an army using it. This same army has managed to injure Sobek on one occasion."

Horus narrowed his eyes. "This sand army cannot be taken lightly."

He looked towards us. "If it isn't too much, can I ask for your assistance in this matter?"

Enlil stared at him for a few moments before he voiced his decision.

"Utultar, show me how much you have improved in the Mesopotamian arts."

I smirked at that statement. "With pleasure." and observed one of the sandmen in front of me.

An idea formed in my mind. Channeling my magical power I chanted a Namburbi prayer and directed its effects to the sandman.

The sandman shrieked and collapsed on its own.

If that worked then this should work as well.

"Enlil, I need a few minutes before I could help."

Without waiting for his response I grabbed a clay cylinder and stylus. I started inscribing onto it whilst channeling magic through the stylus.

After five whole minutes, it was complete. I activated it and with a flash of purple light, it blinded everyone in the vicinity.

When our eyes adjusted, the sandmen were nowhere in sight and the hieroglyphic array Thoth set up also vanished.

"Was that what I think it was?" Asked Enlil with a raised eyebrow.

"The merging of Royal prayers and Namburbi prayers." Said Nabu seemingly deep in thought.

Horus looked up at the sky in silence, as if having a conversation in mind.

"We must hurry." He suddenly spoke.

"Lord Ra has descended and wants to personally speak with you we must not keep him waiting."

"Your leader, Ra personally wants to speak with me regarding the treaty?" Enlil asked.

"No," Horus shook his head. "He wants to speak with someone else."

.

.

.

_**The one who is named, Utultar.**_

* * *

**Next: Chapter 3 - The Fool 0 - Life 3**

**Things hadn't gone as planned at the end but I think I did fine.**

**I wonder why Ra wants to speak with Akihito personally.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Harem:**

**Shirone (Koneko)**

**Kuroka**

**Yasaka**

**Kunou**

**Grayfia**

**Sona**

**Ravel**

**Unconfirmed:**

**Serafall (Suggested)**

**Gabriel (Suggested)**

**Tiamat (In Debate)**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias**

**Asia**

**Unconfirmed:**

**Irina**

**Aika**

**Edit: A part of the conversation between Enki and Akihito after the visions has been updated. (It has been gnawing my attention while I was writing the next chapter)**

**Few grammatical errors, fixed.**


	4. The Fool 0 - Life 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and some other ideas.**

**All rights reserved to Ichiei Ishibumi–sama… This won't be a fanfiction if that's the case.**

* * *

**AN: The previous chapter has been modified slightly in one part. You can check that out but it won't really affect the story as a whole. The choice is yours.**

* * *

_"Calm your mind and understand the abnormalities found on the entrails you hold."_

_"The Egyptians?"_

_"We'll guide you towards the city of Heliopolis where we discuss the details of the treaty and future collaborations our pantheons can work together."_

_"This sand army cannot be taken lightly."_

_"He wants to speak with someone else."_

_**"The one who is named, Utultar."**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Fool 0 - Life 3**

In the dark corners of the world where no man has ever set foot on, two shadowy figures stood.

"Excellent. You have not disappointed me." said one of the shadowy figures in a young female voice.

She stared at the hands of the figure in front of him, a red glowing orb of energy hovered silently.

"I do not dare fail you, mistress." The shadowy figure said in a dry voice as if he hadn't drunk for centuries.

She nodded before gazing into the distance where the sun hung on the sky.

"I reckon that all the preparations are completed?"

"Yes, we are only awaiting for your signal."

She paused to think. "Once you see the darkness reign when the sun is at its peak. The plan shall begin."

"As you wish." The figure melted into the shadows leaving the other alone.

She continued to stare at the distance. _'Wait for me. I will save you.'_

"I will see you soon."

Without her knowing, a lone tear ran down her cheek and silently dropped onto the stony ground.

"I miss you."

* * *

"The Book of the Dead and the Ankh, in exchange for the Tablet of Destinies in your possession. Is that agreeable?"

Horus inquired those seated around the table.

Hearing no objections he signaled Thot to write that agreement down onto the papyrus he was holding. The same goes for Enlil and Nabu who was holding onto a clay tablet.

"Do you have anything you wish to add Enlil?" Asked Horus.

Enlil thought for a bit before shaking his head.

"Very well. From this day onwards the alliance between our pantheons is official." He reached his right hand towards Enlil, which he grabbed with his own and shook hands.

A semblance of a smile graced Horus' features. "The exchange would happen two days from now, at dawn. For now, Ra wants to speak with Utultar. If I may, Enlil?"

Enlil nodded giving his assent and looked at me. "Stay safe Utultar and good luck."

Horus only chuckled at his remark. "It's not as if Ra would kill him. Unless he does something that would anger him." He gestured for me to follow. "Let's not keep him waiting shall we?"

It was silent as we walked down the long corridors. By the side, the walls were marked with hieroglyphs and drawings that depicted a number of things.

The god Anubis attending to the mummies of the dead. The weighing of a heart with the feather of Maat. The demon goddess Ammit who devoured the hearts of those deemed unworthy.

We stopped in front of a door created from stone and lined with gold. Pictures showed Ra riding the Atet traveling the world by day and traveling the underworld by night.

"Lord Ra, I have brought Utultar." Horus bowed his head in front of the door.

The doors opened and the eternal darkness revealed itself before my eyes.

"Go ahead," Horus gave way for me to enter. "Ra said to let you in alone."

Hesitantly, I stepped into the room. After a few steps, the door closed behind me blocking the only path connecting the two areas.

A gentle yet authoritative voice echoed through the darkness. "So you are the one named Utultar?" A pulsing orb of fire flickered into existence and flew in front of me.

"Look into the flames and tell me what you see."

I peered into the scorching orb and first saw the flames part and give way to a light so bright, so holy.

Then the light swirled and morphed into the vision of a serpent devouring its tail.

"The Ouroboros," I said out loud instinctively as if I don't have control over my body.

And then it dawned on me. I truly don't have control over my body.

I tried moving my arms, legs, and head but to no avail.

The vision morphed into various scrolls. But deep inside the recesses of my mind, I knew that they are all connected. Collectively they are known as,

"The Tanakh."

The vision morphed once again, it changed into a scene of war, a battlezone. Stood in the midst of winged beings were two dragons, red and white. These two dragons decimated everyone and everything that stood in their way.

"The Heavenly Dragons and the Battle of the Shattered Sky."

The orb of fire burst with energy and burned more intensely it shot up into the inky blackness above and illuminated the area.

"Welcome to my domain, Utultar."

A man with the head of a falcon stood a distance away from me.

"Or should I call you,"

His deep blue eyes looked a few shades darker as his tone took on a sharper tone.

.

.

.

_**The Original Will.**_

* * *

**Next: Chapter 4 - The Fool 0 - Life 4**

**Chapter 3 has been finished. It wasn't supposed to be this short and was reluctant to end it here but I'll just add the edited parts onto the next one.**

**I do change my POV's but it's separated by line breaks. I might sneak in some 2nd person POV sometime in one chapter. Some might get confused because of that so I'm just letting y'all know.**

**Harem:**

**Shirone (Koneko)**

**Kuroka**

**Yasaka**

**Kunou**

**Grayfia**

**Sona**

**Ravel**

**Serafall**

**Gabriel**

**Tiamat**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias**

**Asia**

**Aika (Hell, the pervert gets the pervert.)**

**Unconfirmed:**

**Irina**


	5. Suit of Swords - Ace of Swords

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and some ideas.**

**All Rights Reserved to Ichiei Ishibumi-sama... As always.  
**

* * *

**Side Story - Suit of Swords - Ace of Swords**

"Again!" Enki bellowed at Utultar, who was currently kneeling.

Power saturated the air as Utultar chanted in an ancient tongue before it burst outwards.

Enki shook his head at this display. "Ikribus prayers aren't supposed to be forced. You must let it flow naturally and only then will it work."

Utultar nodded and chanted once again. But this time the power flowed within him like a calm river.

After a few minutes of chanting, Utultar opened his eyes to show a bizarre light that seemed to be otherworldly of origin.

"Well done. Now, interrupt the flow of magic slowly to cancel the divination."

But Utultar did not heed the instructions and seemed to be contemplating something.

Another current of power flowed within Utultar. Contrary to the flowing river that fueled the Ikribus this one is akin to a blazing fire that scorches the earth.

A blazing fire that devours life.

Enki's eyes widened as he knew what Utultar is trying to do.

_'A Namburbi prayer. He is trying to merge the Ikribus and the Namburbi.' _Enki started an Incantation to try and stop Utultar.

_'The Ikribus is meant to divine the fates while the Namburbi is meant to counter ill-omens and witchcraft. Merging these two would bring unforeseen consequences.'_

Enki's Incantation was almost complete but he was too late.

The two prayers' effects merged and Enki expected the worst.

Only to sigh in relief and wonder.

The prayers spiraled towards Utultars's heart before rippling outwards in a burst of power.

Enki felt it, the alignment of the stars changed according to the fate that was newly created.

"Utultar," Enki called. "What did you see when you were in the state of divination?"

Utultar stood up shakily, wearied from the stunt he just did. "I saw a wise king assassinated a day after his coronation. He would make a mark in history but his fate was cut short. I just gave him a helping hand, a few hundred years early."

Enki raised an inquisitive brow. "Oh? What is the name of this wise king?"

At this question, Utultar smiled brightly despite his exhaustion.

"His name is Hammurabi."

* * *

"His talent is unfathomable. A few more years and he would surpass us all."

Enki reported the events to Enlil as detailed as possible.

Enlil only nodded as if this was expected.

"Our father, An, didn't give him the name Utultar for no reason."

Enki adopted a pondering expression. "The Light of The Heavenly Spark."

"Perhaps our father knows his true nature," Enlil stated. "But couldn't tell us for some unknown reason."

"A higher entity?" Questioned Enki.

"Perhaps, but we don't have evidence that such entities exist."

Enlil stood up from his seat and began to fade out of existence.

"But I have no doubt that in due time, no one can stand against Utultar's power."

"Not even us."

* * *

Tiamat leaned her head onto Utultar's shoulder as they watched the setting sun.

Utultar ran his free hand on Tiamat's pale blue tresses. Enjoying the comfortable silence they both shared.

Tiamat suddenly embraced Utultar and buried herself into his chest.

"Thank you." She muttered in a small voice. "Thank you for setting me free from my prison."

"You don't have to thank me," Utultar replied. "I should thank you instead."

She looked up in surprise. "Why? But I didn't do anything."

Utultar chuckled. "I should thank you for being a part of my life. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Tiamat blushed at this remark but she continued to stare into Utultar's black orbs as Utultar did with her dark blue ones.

Slowly their faces grew closer, blushes evident on their cheeks.

After a second of hesitating, their lips met. Slowly they melted into the kiss.

As the sun slowly set and the moon took its place, words though unsaid echoed clearly within their hearts and minds.

_"I love you."_

* * *

**Next: Side Story - Suit of Swords - II of Swords**

**Side Stories take place either in the past, present, or future of current events (Chapters) and are canon.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	6. The Fool 0 - Life 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC and some ideas.**

**All Rights Reserved to Ichiei Ishibumi-sama... As always.**

* * *

_"I will see you soon."_

_"Lord Ra, I have brought Utultar."_

_"Look into the flames and tell me what you see."_

_"Welcome to my domain, Utultar."_

_"Or should I call you."_

**_"The Original Will."_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Fool 0 - Life 4**

A solar eclipse hung above the grey skies as the shifting sands gave rise to an endless army.

Blood dyed the landscape and death permeated the air.

A deafening roar echoed throughout the battlefield as a lion-headed man pierced one of the mindless jackal-headed warriors with his golden spear.

It was Anhur.

The jackal warrior crumbled into sand as the light in its red eyes faded.

"How many of these sandmen are there?" Anhur asked.

Beside him a child who looked no older than five stood, holding a sistrum.

He plucked the sistrum which produced blades of wind that annihilated the sandmen around them.

"No clue." The boy replied. "Father said that these sandmen came from the stolen power of Set. If we don't find and destroy or control it these armies would continue to wreak havoc."

As if on cue; the sand churned and parted, revealing the same jackal-headed sandmen they have just previously eliminated.

"Looks like we're gonna enjoy it while it lasts huh?" Anhur readied his spear and settled in a stance.

The boy strung a somber melody on his sistrum and a faint light shimmered on the newly created sandmen.

Suddenly he plucked on a string that produced a high note, a contrast to the previous melody yet sounded very natural as the song went on.

After a pause, he strung another high note which caused two sandmen to collapse. He glanced at Anhur with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, we'll enjoy it while it'll last."

* * *

In the halls of grandeur which basked in divine auras stood a lonely figure.

His garments were those worn by Hindu monks, Vedic beads decorated his neck and wrists.

His bald head marked with various symbols Hindu in nature.

Eyes shining with otherworldly light he gazed into the distant north-west.

"An anomaly," He uttered. "Something that doesn't follow the natural order of the world. Now it uses the powers that aren't his, powers reserved for the divinities."

"You are walking on thin ice. Your very existence isn't permitted here." Suddenly he knelt onto the ground and coughed up a handful of blood.

"I... I see." He stood up, albeit shakily, a phantom of a bitter smile graced his lips.

"Such are the limits of man." The bracelet on his left arm shattered, the beads clattering onto the ground and rolled in different directions.

"There are things that I cannot know and the punishment for knowing such things," He paused, letting the thought sink in. "Is death."

* * *

"With the attack of the sand army, we cannot defend the north from the Hyksos."

Thoth reported to Ra about the situation happening within Egypt.

In the south, a surprise attack from the sands. In the north, an attack from foreigners, the Hyksos.

"We have been investigating the incident regarding Set's stolen power," Ra looked at Thoth with solemn eyes. "Did you uncover anything related to that?"

Thoth went silent, his green ibis eyes shining with a peculiar light. "There isn't any information about the individual who stole Set's power."

"But there is information to the organization behind that individual."

Without any outward reaction, Ra remained silent waiting for Thoth to continue.

"The origins of the organization is unknown, it's members are also unknown."

"But they seem to influence major parts of the world."

"I do not know where they meet nor where their bases are."

"But I do know the name of the organization."

"Their name is,"

_"The Concordat"_

* * *

"Send Marduk to help the Egyptians."

Enlil issued a command after hearing the news of Egypt's plight.

When the attendant took his leave Enlil sighed and looked up to the sun covered by the moon.

"In this situation, Horus would need to make a hard decision."

Conjuring a ball of lightning, the room lit up as the sound of crackling filled the room.

He raised his arm and the ball of lightning flew into the skies.

"I hope this would help you in your endeavors, Horus."

* * *

The gloomy skies let out a roar as a blinding light flashed across the desert.

"A storm? And it's saturated with magic?" A cat-headed woman with Egyptian earrings on her ears looked up with confusion on her face.

Lightning resembling silver snakes descended and struck a multitude of sandmen turning them into glass sculptures that shattered into pieces.

"Bastet!"

The cat-headed woman turned to the direction of the voice. "Sobek? What's happening?"

"The Mesopotamians have sent help." The crocodile-headed god answered. "Their champion, Marduk is also on his way."

She nodded as her claws elongated.

"Go and help Apedemak clear his side. I'll stay and hold this front."

Sobek nodded. "As you wish Bastet."

* * *

My head was aching and vision was spinning.

What happened?

Ra stood before me, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"It seems that you are 'it' at the same time not."

I remember now. He called me,

_'The Original Will'_

I looked up at him and asked. "What do you mean?"

Raising his right hand, a flame burst to life.

It acted like a puppy yearning for attention in Ra's palm.

"Do you know where deities get their power?" He questioned. "Where we take the strength to perform miraculous deeds? Where we receive the authority to control our domains?"

I creased my brows. Isn't the power they wield from themselves? Aren't they born with it?

Seeing my confusion Ra continued to speak. "They all come from the will of the world, 'The Original Will'"

"With different pantheons existing, there are gods that have the same domains under their jurisdiction and this causes a conflict of control."

"But The Original Will prevents this. Instead of a single god gaining full control of a domain, The Original Will distributes it and gives more control to the god who has more worshippers under him."

"Hence, pantheons wage war against other pantheons to gain more worshippers. This is called 'The Battle of Divine Will'"

Ra glanced at me. "And you are the physical embodiment of this will."

"More specifically the vessel of this will."

A pulse emanated from the recesses within my soul.

"You feel it don't you? The untamed and raw power it radiates."

The pulse felt stronger and roar resounded from the depths.

"Let it flow within your body. Communicate with it or try to wrestle it to submission."

My resolve wrapped around that power, struggling with my all.

But I feel myself gradually slipping. It was too strong.

And then my vision changed and I saw multitudes of stars.

Just like in the beginning.

An ethereal serpentine cyan dragon appeared its glowing eyes staring straight at me.

**"Mortal."**

It spoke in a deep booming voice.

.

.

.

_**Why have you awakened me?**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Fool 0 - Life 5**

**Supposed to be there was this whole conversation with "The Original Will" at the end but I decided to remove that.**

**Battle scenes next chap as well as a lot of timeskips. I don't wish to dwell on the whole ancient history of the world.**

**Stay safe and happy quarantine!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Harem:**

**Shirone (Koneko)**

**Kuroka**

**Yasaka**

**Kunou**

**Grayfia**

**Sona**

**Ravel**

**Serafall**

**Gabriel**

**Tiamat**

**Unconfirmed:**

**Ile (Suggestion)**

**Nel (Suggestion)**

**Issei's Harem:**

**Rias**

**Asia**

**Aika (Hell, the pervert gets the pervert.)**

**Unconfirmed:**

**Irina**


End file.
